We are studying the effect of various psychosocial factors on host resistance to malignant melanoma. A detailed characterization of these factors in patients with melanoma, Clinical Stage II, is being obtained. In addition, certain endocrine and immune parameters are also being studied. We are testing several hypotheses which may distinguish those patients suffering recurrence of their disease from those who either remain disease-free or have a delayed recurrence.